sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Keira Knightley
| image = KeiraKnightleyByAndreaRaffin2011 (cropped).jpg | caption = Knightley at the premiere of A Dangerous Method at the 68th Venice International Film Festival in September 2011 | birth_name = Keira Christina Knightley | birth_date = | birth_place = Teddington, London, England | nationality = English | occupation = | years_active = 1993–present | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = }} Keira Christina Knightley, ( ; born 26 March 1985) is an English actress and model. She has received an Empire Award and multiple nominations for British Academy, Golden Globe, and Academy Awards. Knightley began acting as a child on television and made her feature film debut in 1995; she played such supporting roles as Sabé in Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999) and Frankie Smith in the psychological horror film The Hole (2001). She made her breakthrough with the 2002 film Bend It Like Beckham, and achieved international fame in 2003 after playing Elizabeth Swann in the $4.5 billion-grossing ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. Her portrayal of Elizabeth Bennet in the 2005 romantic drama film Pride & Prejudice earned her critical acclaim and a Best Actress nomination at the Academy Awards. She later became known for her roles as the heroines of other period dramas such as Atonement (2007), A Dangerous Method (2011), and Anna Karenina (2012). Knightley's performances in independent films including the dramas The Duchess (2008) and Never Let Me Go (2010) were well received; both roles earned her nominations at the British Independent Film Awards. In 2014, she was nominated for the London Film Critics' Circle's British Actress of the Year Award for her performances as an aspiring singer-songwriter in the musical romantic comedy Begin Again, a young underachiever in the romantic comedy Laggies, and Joan Clarke in the historical drama The Imitation Game. For the last of the aforementioned, she also garnered nominations for a Golden Globe and an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. The same year, she appeared in the Kenneth Branagh-helmed action thriller Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit. In 2018, she was lauded for her portrayal of French novelist Gabrielle Colette in the biographical film Colette. Knightley's West End debut in Martin Crimp's 2009 production The Misanthrope was well received and earned her a nomination for a Laurence Olivier Award. She also starred as the eponymous heroine in the 2015 Broadway production of the 1873 naturalist play Thérèse Raquin. She was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2018 Birthday Honours for services to drama and charity. Life and career 1985–1992: Early life and background Keira Christina Knightley was born on 26 March 1985, in Teddington, London, to theatre actors Sharman Macdonald and Will Knightley. - - Her mother is of Scottish and Welsh descent, while her father is English. She was meant to be named "Kiera", the Anglicized form of "Kira", a name influenced by the Russian ice skater, Kira Ivanova, whom her father admired. However, Macdonald misspelled the name when she went to register her daughter, writing the "e" before the "i". Knightley has an elder brother, Caleb. Macdonald also worked as a playwright after her career as an actress came to an end. She introduced her children to theatre and ballet at an early age. This furthered Knightley's interest in acting, and she requested an agent at the age of three. Knightley attended Teddington School. At the age of six, she was diagnosed with dyslexia but by the time she was eleven, with her parents' support and much tuition, Knightley said: "they deemed me to have got over it sufficiently". She is still a slow reader and cannot read out loud. Knightley has noted that she was "single-minded about acting" during her childhood. At the age of three, Knightley expressed the desire for an agent like her parents', she eventually got one at age six. This led to her taking a number of small parts in TV dramas throughout her childhood. While growing up, Knightley performed in a number of local amateur productions, which included After Juliet, written by her mother, and United States, written by her drama teacher. She focused on art, history, and English literature while studying at the Esher College, but left after a year to pursue an acting career.Biography Today, p .84 1993–2002: Career beginnings and breakthrough After getting an agent at the age of six, Knightley began working in commercials and small television roles. Her first on-screen appearance was in the 1993 Screen One television episode titled "Royal Celebration". She then played Natasha Jordan, a young girl whose mother is involved in an extramarital affair, in the romantic drama A Village Affair (1995). After appearing in a spate of television films through the mid-to-late 1990s, including Innocent Lies (1995), The Treasure Seekers (1996), Coming Home (1998), and Oliver Twist (1999),Biography Today, pp. 83–84 Knightley landed the role of Sabé, Padmé Amidala's handmaiden and decoy, in the 1999 science fiction blockbuster Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace. Her dialogue was dubbed over by Natalie Portman, who played Padmé. Knightley was cast in the role because of her close resemblance to Portman; even the two actors' mothers had difficulty telling their daughters apart when they were in full make-up. In her first major role, the 2001 Walt Disney Productions feature film Princess of Thieves, Knightley played the daughter of Robin Hood. To prepare for the film, she trained for several weeks in archery, fencing, and horse riding.Biography Today, p. 85 Concurrently, she appeared in The Hole, a thriller that received a direct-to-video release in the United States. The film's director Nick Hamm described her as "a young version of Julie Christie". Knightley also took on the role of Lara Antipova in the miniseries adaptation of Doctor Zhivago, which first aired in 2002 to positive reviews and high ratings. In the same year, Knightley starred as a pregnant drug addict in Gillies MacKinnon's drama film Pure. Co-starring Molly Parker and Harry Eden, the film had its world premiere at the 2002 Toronto International Film Festival. In a retrospect review for AboutFilm.com, Carlo Cavagna noted Knightley's screen presence and wrote that "Knightley doesn't have half of Parker's ability ..., she has spunk and grit and shines brightly in Pure". Despite having appeared in over a dozen film and television roles, Knightley struggled to get a breakthrough. That changed in 2002, when she starred in Gurinder Chadha's sports comedy film Bend It Like Beckham, which was a smash hit both in the UK and the United States, grossing over $76.6 million. It also surprised film critics who were laudatory of its "charming" and "inspiring" nature, social context and the cast's performances. Knightley and her co-star Parminder Nagra, who played the central roles of aspiring footballers, attracted international attention for their performances in the film. To prepare for their roles, they underwent three months of extensive football training under the English football coach Simon Clifford. Knightley, who was initially sceptical of the project, went on to win the London Film Critics' Circle for Best Newcomer and the Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Breakthrough Performance. In an interview with Tracy Smith she said, "I remember telling friends I was doing this girls' soccer movie ... And nobody thought that it was gonna be any good." Film critic James Berardinelli, who was largely laudatory of the film and the "energetic and likable" cast, noted that Knightley and Nagra brought, "a lot of spirit to their instantly likable characters". 2003–2007: Pirates of the Caribbean and worldwide recognition Following the success of Bend It Like Beckham, Knightley landed the role of Elizabeth Swann, in the 2003 American fantasy swashbuckler film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The film, which was based on the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction at Disney theme parks, saw Knightley, Orlando Bloom, and Johnny Depp play the roles of 18th century pirates. Despite boasting the names of Hollywood stars like Depp and Bloom and a hefty $135 million budget, Pirates was not the most anticipated release of the year, and was expected to fail at the box-office. Knightley herself was not optimistic about its prospects: "I remember being on set just sort of going, 'OK, what is this? Is this any good?" However, contrary to the expectations, the film opened at no. 1 on the box-office, and went to become one of the highest grossing productions of the year, with the worldwide collections of $654 million. Knightley appeared in the $247 million grossing British romantic comedy Love Actually, which featured an ensemble cast, including her childhood idol Emma Thompson. Biography Today, p. 88 The film opened in November 2003 to positive critical feedback. Knightley's sole release of 2004 was the historical film King Arthur, where she played Guinevere, a warrior queen and the wife of the titular character. A role that required her to learn boxing, archery, and horse-riding. Although the film garnered unfavorable reviews, Knightley's stature as a performer grew; she was voted by the readers of Hello magazine as the industry's most promising teen star, and featured in Time magazine's article, which stated that she seemed dedicated to develop herself as a serious actor rather than a film star. Knightley appeared in three films in 2005, the first of which was the psychological thriller The Jacket, co-starring Adrien Brody. In a mixed review for Empire, Kim Newman wrote that the role was unlike the ones that she had previously taken up : "getting out of period gear and talking American, tries to broaden her range and is arguably well-cast". Knightley next played the titular character in Tony Scott's French-American action film Domino, based on the life of Domino Harvey. The film's release was delayed on multiple occasions, and upon its eventual release in November, it garnered negative reviews and performed poorly at the box-office. - Knightley's most successful release of the year was Pride & Prejudice, a period drama based on Jane Austen's novel of the same name. Knightley, who admired the book from a young age,Biography Today, p. 90 said of her character, "The beauty of Elizabeth is that every woman who ever reads the book seems to recognise herself, with all her faults and imperfections." Upon release, the film became a huge commercial success with total collections of around US$120 million worldwide, and garnered positive reviews from critics. Derek Elley of Variety wrote highly of her performance and screen presence: "Looking every bit a star, Knightley, who's shown more spirit than acting smarts so far in her career really steps up to the plate here". He regarded her "luminous strength" to be reminiscent of a young Audrey Hepburn. Knightley earned Best Actress nominations at the Golden Globes and the Academy Awards for her performance, becoming the third-youngest nominee for the latter. BAFTA's failure to provide her with a nomination drew criticism from the film's producer Tim Bevan. Knightley was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, among other artists in 2006. Later that year, she reprised her role as Elizabeth Swann in the second and third productions of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. The two sequels were conceived in 2004, with the writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio developing a story arc that would span both films. Filming for the projects took place in 2005; the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, released in July 2006. With the worldwide collections of $1.066 billion, it became the biggest financial hit in Knightley's career. The third installment in the series, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, was released in May, the following year. Knightley's continued association with period dramas yielded varying results, as seen with two of her 2007 releases, François Girard's Silk, and Joe Wright's Atonement, the feature film adaptations of the novels by Alessandro Baricco and Ian McEwan respectively. While the former project failed at the box office, the latter became a critical and commercial success. Knightley garnered widespread acclaim and such accolades as the BAFTA and a nomination for the Golden Globes for her portrayal of Cecilia Tallis, the elder of the two Tallis sisters. In preparing for the film, where she was seen opposite James McAvoy, she studied the "naturalism" of the performance as seen in the films from 1930s and 1940s, such as In Which We Serve (1942) and Brief Encounter (1945). Critic Richard Roeper, who thought that the lead duo was "superb" in their respective roles, was puzzled by their failure to garner Academy Award nominations. 2008–2013: Independent films and London stage Knightley appeared alongside Sienna Miller, Cillian Murphy, and Matthew Rhys in John Maybury's 2008 wartime drama The Edge of Love. The film had her play the role of Vera Phillips, a childhood friend of Welsh poet Dylan Thomas and his wife Caitlin Macnamara. Sharman Macdonald, wrote the screenplay with Knightley (her daughter) as Macnamara in her mind. After Knightley was signed to portray Phillips, the character's role was increased with the film focusing on her romance and marriage with a British soldier. She based her performance on Marlene Dietrich, and was to mime to her prerecorded voice, prior to being told by Maybury to sing live. Knightley initially felt embarrassed while singing live: "I was shaking like a leaf", but eventually went through with the plan. Upon release, the film became a moderate critical and commercial success. - Knightley's performance and singing abilities were praised by such film critics as Ray Bennett who wrote; "the film belongs to the women, with Knightley going from strength to strength (and showing she can sing!)". - Knightley then starred as the 18th-century English aristocrat Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire in Saul Dibb's widely praised period drama The Duchess (2008), based on the best-selling biographical novel, Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire by Amanda Foreman. - - Although multiple media reports suggested that the use of parallels between the central character's life to that of Diana, Princess of Wales was being used as a marketing strategy for the project, Knightley denied any such connection. Gabrielle Tana, the film's producer said that the film was repeatedly delayed as they could not find the right actor for the role; she added that with Knightley "it all happened very, very quickly". Tana also said that Knightley added a "brought an instinctive understanding" of such aspects of Georgiana's life as the celebrity issue and being thrust into the spotlight as she had herself experienced the same. Response to her performance was positive; Lidia Look of The Epoch Times praised her range in the film, writing, "She not only perfectly portrays a witty and feminine Georgiana ..., but also a caring mother, and an abandoned woman." The following year, she was nominated for a British Independent Film Award for Best Actress. A film adaptation of William Shakespeare's tragedy King Lear set to star Knightley and Anthony Hopkins was cancelled due to recession. Knightley made her West End debut with Martin Crimp's version of Molière's comedy The Misanthrope. Starring Knightley, Damian Lewis, Tara Fitzgerald, and Dominic Rowan, the play was staged at London's Comedy Theatre in December 2009. Knightley decided to act in a theatre production as she felt that "if I don't do theatre right now, I think I'm going to start being too terrified to do it". While she described it as an "extraordinary and incredibly fulfilling" experience, she was sceptic of her performance. Charles Spencer of The Daily Telegraph described her performance as revealing "both power and poignancy" and Paul Taylor of The Independent called it "not only strikingly convincing, but, at times, rather thrilling in its satiric aplomb". However, The Guardian s Michael Billington noted that due to the nature of the role, "one could say that she is not unduly stretched". In recognition of her theatre debut, Knightley was nominated for the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role and an ''Evening Standard'' Award. Knightley appeared in three films in 2010; she said that her work during the period helped her "empathise with people or with situations that I don't necessarily find it easy to empathise with". Two of the productions, Massy Tadjedin's romantic drama Last Night and William Monahan's crime noir film London Boulevard opened to mixed response from critics and rank among the lowest-grossing films in Knightley's career. Knightley's other release, Never Let Me Go, an adaptation of Kazuo Ishiguro's novel of the same name fared better at the box office and received positive reviews. Knightley described the script as unique, one that made the reader think. Co-starring Andrew Garfield and Carey Mulligan, the film was shot in Norfolk and Clevedon in Somerset. - She appeared in a video installation by artist Stuart Pearson Wright titled Maze. Knightley starred in a 2011 revival of The Children's Hour by Lillian Hellman at the Comedy Theatre in London. Knightley's only film of 2011 was David Cronenberg's historical drama A Dangerous Method, co-starring Viggo Mortensen, Michael Fassbender, and Vincent Cassel. Based on writer Christopher Hampton's 2002 stage play The Talking Cure and set on the eve of World War I, the film depicts the turbulent relationships between fledgling psychiatrist Carl Jung, his mentor Sigmund Freud and Sabina Spielrein. Knightley portrayed Spielrein, the troubled but beautiful young psychoanalyst who comes between Jung and Freud. The costume film premiered at the 68th Venice International Film Festival to a positive reception, while Knightley earned generally favourable reviews by critics, with Andrew O'Hehir of Salon.com noting her "the real star of this film". Knightley co-starred with Steve Carell in the 2012 comedy drama Seeking a Friend for the End of the World. Later that year, she reunited with director Joe Wright to film their third production together, Anna Karenina, in which she starred as the title character. She deemed her collaboration with Wright as the most important of her career. Knightley garnered positive reviews for her performance, prompting early Oscar buzz. The 2013 Toronto International Film Festival saw the release of Knightley's first musical film Begin Again with Mark Ruffalo. The film, which was directed by John Carney, had its theatrical release in 2014. Carney later repeatedly criticised Knightley's performance in the film; stating that she was not convincing enough in portraying a singer-songwriter and continuously describing her as a "model" rather than an actor. He later apologised to her on Twitter for his comments. Knightley revealed in July that music doesn't "sink in" for her, and she is more interested in books and drama. Later that year, she appeared in Karl Lagerfeld's short period film Once Upon a Time.... 2014–present: Film resurgence and Broadway 2014, for Knightley, began with the spy thriller Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit alongside Chris Pine. It was based on novelist Tom Clancy's fictional character Jack Ryan and was the fifth film in the Jack Ryan film series. The film received mixed critical reviews nonetheless strong box-office response. - Knightley's next film Laggies (2014), premiered at the 2014 Sundance Film Festival prior to its US general-release on 24 October. A romantic comedy also starring Chloë Grace Moretz and Sam Rockwell, the film follows the life of Megan (played by Knightley), a 28 year old underachiever going through a quarter-life crisis. Laggies opened to mostly positive reviews from critics, with Knightley's performance being chiefly praised by critics. Inkoo Kaang of TheWrap wrote of her "delightfully uncouth" performance: "She's a loose-limbed revelation as a pretty-but-normal-looking woman who just can't take things seriously enough to pull her life together." It was followed by her appearance in Morten Tyldum's historical drama The Imitation Game, a film based on the British mathematician Alan Turing (played by Benedict Cumberbatch). Knightley portrayed cryptanalyst and numismatist Joan Clarke, who decrypted German intelligence codes for the British government during World War II with Turing. The Imitation Game became a critical and commercial success grossing over $233.6 million. - For her performance, Knightley received her second Academy Award nomination, for Best Supporting Actress. Though Lady Jean Forde, who worked with Clarke and Turing at that time felt Knightley was "too beautiful" to play Clarke and said: "She Clarke was nothing like Keira". Knightley's sole release of 2015 was as part of the ensemble cast in the biographical disaster film Everest. The film was based on the 1996 Mount Everest disaster with Knightley portraying mountaineer Rob Hall's wife. Everest opened to mixed review from critics. In October 2015, Knightley made her Broadway debut playing the title role in Helen Edmundson's adaptation of Émile Zola's Thérèse Raquin at Studio 54. Her performance received positive reviews. Alexandra Villarreal of The Huffington Post wrote: "She fumes, and rages, and withdraws, and you can watch her psychological evolution from stifled wife to impassioned mistress to haunted murderer". Knightley then starred in the ensemble drama Collateral Beauty (2016), alongside Will Smith, Edward Norton, Helen Mirren, and Kate Winslet. The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews, and earned the cast a Razzie nomination. Despite previously stating on a number of occasions that she would never return to the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, Knightley reprised her role of Elizabeth Swann with a cameo appearance in 2017's Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. On 20 January 2018, Colette premiered at the Sundance film festival. In an interview with ''Variety'' to promote the film, Knightley criticized the way female characters are portrayed in films set in the modern day stating: "I don't really do films set in the modern day because the female characters nearly always get raped. I always find something distasteful in the way women are portrayed, whereas I've always found very inspiring characters offered to me in historical pieces". Knightley was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2018 Birthday Honours for services to drama and charity. The same year, she played the Sugar Plum Fairy in Disney's adaptation of The Nutcracker, titled The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, directed by Lasse Hallström and Joe Johnston. The film received generally negative reviews for which they deemed it as "soulless" and "incoherent". In 2019, Knightley co-starred in ''The Aftermath'', a film adaption of the novel by Rhidian Brook, alongside Alexander Skarsgård. While promoting it, Knightley said that she chose to no longer appear nude in film after having a child. The film received mixed reviews, and Knightley received a mixed response as well. The Boston Globe's Ty Burr praised Knightley for adding "conviction, grace, heart, and nerve" to the movie, while the Los Angeles Times' Katie Walsh felt Knightley and Skarsgård were too reserved. Knightley plays Katharine Gun in ''Official Secrets'', which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on 28 January 2019. She is set to portray feminist activist Sally Alexander for the film ''Misbehaviour'' about the crowning of the first black Miss World contestant at the 1970 Miss World competition. Personal life Knightley took a break from working in 2006, - suggesting that she wanted to take some time off acting to travel and focus on her personal life. Speaking to the press in July 2014, she explained that it felt like she had reached the end of the first stage of her career, and the 2014 film Begin Again was like "it's beginning again". Knightley identifies as an atheist. In 2007, Knightley sued the Daily Mail for publishing an article about whether she has anorexia nervosa or other eating disorder. Knightley won the lawsuit, and was awarded £3,000 ($6,000) in damages. She added to this amount and donated a total of £6,000 ($12,000) to Beat, a charity for those who suffer mental illness and eating disorders. A 41-year-old man was charged with harassment in February 2010 after trying to contact Knightley on several occasions outside the Comedy Theatre in London, where she appeared in the play The Misanthrope. The subsequent trial folded after she was unavailable to testify in court. Another man was sentenced to eight weeks in prison after harassing Knightley outside her home and stalking her in December 2016. Relationships Knightley began dating actor Del Synnott in 2001, having met him during the filming of Princess of Thieves; they split up in 2003. Knightley then dated model and actor Jamie Dornan from 2003 to 2005. She was in a relationship with her Pride & Prejudice co-star Rupert Friend from 2005 until December 2010. Knightley has been in a relationship with musician James Righton, of Klaxons, since February 2011. They were married on 4 May 2013, in Mazan, Vaucluse. The couple have a daughter born in 2015, and as of May 2019, are expecting their second child. - Knightley advocates equal paternity leave and has spoken about the expense of childcare in England. She said in an interview for the December 2016 issue of Harper's Bazaar that she had been "lucky to be able to afford really good childcare, because otherwise it would be at least four years out of my career". Knightley is expecting their second child. Mental health In October 2018, Keira Knightley revealed, while speaking to the Hollywood Reporter Awards Chatter, she had a mental breakdown at 22 and was diagnosed with posttraumatic stress disorder as she struggled to adjust to her sudden rise to fame. Knightley described how at one point she did not leave the house for three months. In 2008, Knightley had to have hypnotherapy to prevent panic attacks in order to be able to attend that year's BAFTAS. Advertising Knightley was the celebrity face for the luxury goods brands Asprey and Shiatzy Chen as well as Lux haircare products in Japanese television commercials. In April 2006, she was confirmed as the new celebrity face of Chanel's perfume Coco Mademoiselle, though the first photo from the campaign was not released until May 2007. - Knightley has appeared in television commercials for Chanel directed by Joe Wright since 2007, and has endorsed Chanel Fine Jewelry's collection Coco Crush. Charity Knightley is the face of an Amnesty International campaign to support human rights, marking the 60th anniversary of the United Nations Universal Declaration of Human Rights. In 2004, she travelled to Ethiopia alongside Richard Curtis, Sanjeev Bhaskar and Julian Metcalfe on behalf of the Comic Relief charity. She posed for photos for WaterAid in 2005 and also for the American Library Association's "Read" campaign (a promotional poster of Pride & Prejudice).Biography Today, p. 94 The dress she wore to the 2006 Academy Awards was donated to the charity Oxfam, where it raised £4,300. In April 2009, Knightley appeared in a video to raise awareness of domestic abuse entitled Cut shot for Women's Aid. The video created controversy, with some sources calling it too graphic, while other groups support the video for showing a realistic depiction of domestic violence. In November 2010, Knightley became patron of the SMA Trust, a British charity that funds medical research into the disease spinal muscular atrophy. - For International Women's Day 2014, Knightley was one of the artist signatories of Amnesty International's letter to British Prime Minister David Cameron, in which the organisation campaigned for women's rights in Afghanistan. In July 2014 Knightley travelled to South Sudan on behalf of Oxfam to meet refugees of the South Sudanese Civil War and raise awareness of the conflict. In May 2016, Knightley signed a letter imploring Britain to vote "remain" in the forthcoming UK EU Referendum. The letter was also signed by John le Carré, Benedict Cumberbatch and Danny Boyle among others. Later, she appeared in a video aimed at encouraging younger people to vote in the Referendum. On 12 September 2016, Knightley, as well as Cate Blanchett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Peter Capaldi, Douglas Booth, Neil Gaiman, Jesse Eisenberg, Juliet Stevenson, Kit Harington, and Stanley Tucci, featured in a video from the United Nations' refugee agency UNHCR to help raise awareness to the global refugee crisis. The video, titled "What They Took With Them", has the actors reading a poem, written by Jenifer Toksvig and inspired by primary accounts of refugees, and is part of UNHCR's #WithRefugees campaign, of which also includes a petition to governments to expand asylum to provide further shelter, integrating job opportunities, and education. - In September 2016, Knightley co-hosted A Night to Remember, part of the Green Carpet Challenge, a charity event highlighting sustainability within the fashion industry. In September 2017, Knightley traded stocks on behalf of the spinal muscular atrophy charity SMA Trust as part of the BGC Charity Day which was set up to commemorate the stockbrokers who were killed during the 9/11 terror attacks. Media image Knightley has been described by media outlets as "famously open with media", although she herself has stated the contrary: "I don't talk about my private life." In a 2004 BBC poll, Knightley was named among the most influential people in British culture. Knightley has been listed as one of the 100 Sexiest Women in the World by FHM on multiple occasions. She made her first appearance on the list in 2004, and was named "the sexiest woman in the world" in 2006. She was included in every subsequent issue up until 2009. - She was a part of the American editions of the list from 2004 to 2006, and was also placed ninth on Maxim s Hot 100 list in 2006. Knightley received media attention for her perspectives on feminism, voiced in an interview for Harper's Bazaar UK published in the February 2014 edition. Knightley explained that female artists face greater hurdles in the film industry compared to their male counterparts, and also revealed that she was perplexed by the use of "feminist" in a derogatory sense: "Somehow, it feminism became a dirty word. I thought it was really weird for a long time, and I think it's great that we're coming out of that." Knightley posed topless for the September 2014 issue of Interview, on the condition that she not be photoshopped, to draw attention to how "women's bodies are a battleground, and photography is partly to blame". - Filmography Film Television Radio Video games Theatre Music videos Soundtrack appearances Awards and nominations Knightley has been nominated twice for an Academy Award: in 2005 for Best Actress for Pride & Prejudice; and in 2015 for Best Supporting Actress for The Imitation Game. Notes References External links * * }} Category:1985 births Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:20th-century atheists Category:21st-century atheists Category:Actresses from London Category:Best Actress Empire Award winners Category:Empire Hero Award winners Category:English atheists Category:English child actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:English people with disabilities Category:English radio actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Living people Category:People diagnosed with dyslexia Category:People from Teddington Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire